She's my Best Friend!
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: They were bestfriends, he was supposed to protect her.   Slightly based from the movie Starstruck but with a huge twist of the plotline...  Read and Review... :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! It's been forever since I last posted here on Fanfiction…I was too busy with school work, 4****th**** year now I had another year then Board Exams then finally off to the real world. I am also working on my life project and I hope to get it published before I turn 30 (Yeah, I'm 19 now…old ey?) and I promise not to give up on it. =) Anyway, this is my very first GLEE fanfic and I really do hope you will like it. This is based from the movie Starstruck but in a different kind of way. Read and you'll see but that's my inspiration…**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this? Kidding! Of course I…..do not own GLEE…and the song included in this story and the movie Starstruck as my inspiration to this story…Happy? =(**

**(Finn didn't join the Glee Club but is childhood friends with Rachel who also didn't join the said club and is a geek. They are juniors in this story and Rachel just transferred to Mckinley from another Carmel…)**

**Finn's POV**

It's a sunny afternoon and I have plans with my childhood friend Rachel. No one knows that we are close because she's a geek and I'm the school team quarterback we all know what would happen if the two bonded…It's not good. She just transferred to Mckinley this year.

I knocked on her door (which is only a few steps away from my house) and picked her up. For weekends, she usually wears casual attire but during school days, well, it's a librarian style of clothes which sucks by the way (but I find them cool, especially her knee length socks and animal sweaters).

"Hey, Leroy…Is Rachel ready?" I asked one of his fathers. One of the reasons why she is on the bottom of the social pyramid in school is because she has two gay dads.

"Oh Finn, she just got out of the shower. Come on in, you can wait for her at the living room.

"Thank you Leroy…" I smiled at him and sat on my favorite couch since we became friends and it's been a long time ago.

As I was talking to Leroy and Hiram, the other dad, I heard footsteps behind me and as I turn to look at Rachel (yeah, I knew her that well) she surprised me with a loud shriek near my ear! I can't help but fall on the ground and the next thing I knew, the three of them were laughing their asses off.

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY….IT'S ON!" I smirked at her. Just like the old times, she knew she was in trouble if I use her full name…

"Oh, so now you're scared…" I continued as her fathers erupted with another set of laughter.

"I'm not Finny…I'm not…anyway, where are we going?" Rachel asked me smiling her million watt smile.

"Secret…You just wait…Leroy, Hiram, we should go now, we will be back before dinner…see yah!" As soon as I said that, I grabbed Rachel's hand and ran outside the doors. I opened the door of my truck for her.

"Finny, why are you still using this truck? You have your sports car now…I can't believe that you're still attracted to this…hahaha…." the question that I hate to admit the real answer just came out of her lips, those lips that I wanted to kiss a long time ago. (what am I saying? She's your bestfriend Finn!)

"Nothing, I just love the way it makes me feel. I feel an ordinary person unlike when I drive my other car, I feel like it's not me and I just use it for popularity and to get Quinn to like me. I know she's with Sam now but I don't really care because I found someone else…" I smiled at her as I turned on the engine and started to drive.

I took her to the side of the beach where it is partly hidden and not many people know about the place. The sun shone brightly as the birds continued to sing as if there was an occasion that needs music to light up the mood. I set up the picnic mat and started to settle down all the foods and towel.

"FINN! You didn't tell me we are going to the beach…I didn't bring any clothes or towels! You idiot, you could've told me! I took a freaking shower because I thought we're going to bowl again!" Rachel was turning red, I knew she was pissed because she loved the beach so much.

"Rach, could you relax for a minute? I brought some of your clothes. I asked one of your dads to pack when you are at a study group last night and I told him that we are going here." I explained to her. Seeing how her face react is one of my most favorite things to do. I mean I couldn't resist my bestfriend.

"Oh…" was all that she could say

"You are awesome Finn Christopher Hudson! You're the best friend ever!" she jumped into me and kissed my forehead. I can't help but feel my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. The moment that I placed her down, I quickly turned away so that she won't see her effect on me.

When we are settled down, we finally dipped into the water. We were having so much fun, we talked about our future and our school life. When in school, Rachel doesn't approach me due to the fact that she knew that I'm not his best friend but the moment that school's over and we are in our respective homes, I'm his best friend the one and the only Finn Hudson.

"Are you okay Finn?" Rachel asked me when I became quiet and stared at the sky thinking about how I can tell her my feelings.

"Uh….yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I smiled at her and continued to spray water on her beautiful face.

"Finny, Stop it! *cough* I said *cough* stop it! The water's entering my freaking big nose!" we erupted into a huge laughter. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder and brought her back to the sand where our things are.

"Come on princess, it's already getting dark. I gotta get you home." She threw me my towel and started laughing again. I love times like this where I can be myself.

In school, I'm the jock an egotistic kind of jock. Some people hate me for being arrogant and for being always mistaken as the playboy.

As soon as we cleaned up the place and placed our things in the truck, Rachel left for a minute to pick some seashells to bring home. She loved shells and she always want them fresh straight from the seaside. Just when I was about to go in my truck, Puck came up from nowhere.

"Hey dude! What are you doing here?" Puck asked me. Luckily he hadn't saw Rachel yet cause if he did, I'm screwed.

"Nah, just hanging around with a friend" I flashed him a fake smile so that he wouldn't sense that I'm hiding something from him. He's my best bud too especially in school but he doesn't know about Rachel.

"yeah, right…"

"Hey Finny! Look at this shell…" Rachel screamed while running towards me.

"Oh, God." I mumbled.

"You're with her?" Puck smirked

"Yes Puck and please don't tell anyone!" I whispered at him and look towards Rachel.

"That's nice." I smiled genuinely at her.

"Finn, I'm going now. Bye Rachel." Puck smirked I know something bad is coming on Monday and I'm gonna lose my reputation.

I dropped Rachel home, damn I can't think about what will happen tomorrow in school. Knowing Puck, I mean, he's my best bud but when an opportunity comes to let him be famous, he'll definitely grab it.

The next morning, I came to school a little bit late. I overslept thinking about Rachel and me, the feelings I have for her kept growing each and every day. The moment I entered the doors of Mckinely High, people were rushing towards me and threw a lot of stupid questions. One of the writers in the school paper asked me the question I dreaded the most.

"Hey, Finn…Is it true that Rachel Berry is your Bestfriend?" It's not like I don't like Rachel to be connected to me in school but I want to protect her. Every girl that has been linked to me were slushied every day.

"Uh….." was all that I could say and then Puck came to my rescue.

"excuse us, can I borrow Finn for a minute?" Puck grabbed my wrist and walked out towards an empty hallway.

"dude, what the hell was that for? You told everyone?" I whispered yelled at him.

"Sorry dude, it just slipped out this morning…" I bet he was lying. I knew this is gonna happen soon, I just don't expect it to be this sooner.

"dude, I know a way…for you to escape this…"

"what?"

"deny her…it's the only way to save your reputation. A jock cannot be friends with a geek! Especially a GEEK!" he yelled at me.

"but…"

"No BUT'S HUDSON! Do it!"

We came back towards the crowd. Puck yelled something that made them all quiet.

"Okay, so the last question was am I friends with Rachel Berry? Right?"

"Yes…can you answer that now?" Jewfro smirked as if he knew hell will break loose.

Damn, I hate to do this but I have to. Puck and the rest of the football team would kill me if I don't deny this and the girls will be crazy and slushy Rachel everyday. I gotta save her and myself.

"No. I am not friends will Rachel Berry." As soon as I said that, I left the crowd immediately and as I turn towards the gym, I saw Rachel tears were brimming on her eyes. She's trying to hide the fact that I hurt her.

"Rach…"

"No Finn, we are not friends." Then she left. I had no time to explain the real reason behind it all. Screw Puck and my stupid ego! I thought I was protecting her but instead, I hurt her more.

It's been two weeks and Rachel's still not talking to me. When I go to their house her fathers would say that she's out or she's sleeping. I guess they really don't know what happened between me and Rachel. Prom's gonna be in two days and I was planning to take Quinn but I dumped her because she cheated on me with Sam. I heard that Rachel's going with Mercedes and Kurt, her friends from Science club. I wish I could take her instead but she won't talk to me. I have to find a way to make it up to her.

I was on the net a night before the prom and I just figured out what to do to make it p to her. I'm going to write her a song; luckily I know how to play the guitar and drums so it's easier. I will sing to her on tomorrow.

**-PROM NIGHT-**

I went to the Prom alone, even though I went alone, all the girls were beside me. Sometimes, I hate being popular because of all these attention. I searched for Rachel and found her sitting with Mercedes and Kurt chatting, probably about chemicals and stuff. I decided to take the mic as I have the permission from Figgins that I will sing tonight.

"Hey everyone!" I smiled at them, everyone smiled and cheered as I stepped more out to the center of the stage.

"Uh, Almost three weeks ago, I hurt the most important and special person to me. I can't take it when she's not talking to me and I knew it was all my fault but tonight I hope I can make it up to her…this song is for you…you know who you are" I looked at Rachel and I knew she's trying hard to ignore me. The music started playing (I taught the bad the song 3 hours before the prom, I'm just that great)

**Can't blame you for thinking that you never really knew me at all**

**I tried to deny you, but nothing ever made me feel so wrong**

**I thought I was protecting you from everything that I go through**

**But I know we got lost along the way**

(I started my way towards her… she's starting to leave, so I grabbed her hand and turned her towards me as I continued to sing…everyone gasped, surprised about who I'm singing to)

**Here I am with all my heart I hope you understand**

**I know I let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again**

**You brought me closer to who I really am**

**Come take my hand**

**I want the world to see what you mean to me**

**(**I smiled at her but she's still frowning…I hurt her that bad…)

**Just know that I'm Sorry **

**I never wanted to make you feel so small**

**Our story is just beginning**

**Well, let the truth breakdown these walls **

**And every time I think of you**

**I think of how you pushed me through**

**And showed me how much better I can be**

**Here I am with all my heart I hope you understand**

**I know I let you down but I'm never gonna make that mistake again**

**You brought me closer to who I really am**

**Come take my hand**

**I want the world to see what you mean to me**

**You make me feel like I'm myself**

**Instead of being someone else**

**I wanna live that every day**

**You say what no one else would say**

**You know exactly how to get to me**

**You know its what I need…**

(As the music continued to play, I started my speech to get her back and tell her my feelings..)

"Everyone I know Rachel Berry, we are childhood friends and she's my REAL bestfriend. She was always there for me but I had to hurt her to protect my ego and reputation and as well as to protect her from being slushied. (I look at her this time, I saw tears starting to fall to her cheeks) Rachel, I love you. I always had and I always will…I don't care what people would say about me anymore and I promise to protect you every single day. Those weeks that you don't talk to me kills me and I want us to be okay again. I really love you Rach…Please Forgive me…"

I knew that the song is ending so I took my chance to sing the last line

**I want the world to see**

**What you mean to me…**

**What you mean to me…yeah**

Everyone was quiet waiting for Rachel's response. I was too scared of what she will say, I hoped that it will be all better but I was surprised to find my lips against hers. She held my face and said to me the best words I ever heard.

"I forgive you Finn…that's so sweet of you to say in front of everyone. I love you too…Always have always will…" I leaned down again to kiss her and the crowd started to get wild cheering us.

Finally, I have Rachel Barbara Berry at this point in time I am planning about my proposal for her. She's the one for me and I just know it.

**That's it peeps! I hope you liked it…This is just a one shot but if you guys would like to have it multi chaptered, you have to review! So yeah! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Finchel ROCKS!**

**-GDG-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back for another Chapter… My first two reviewers wanted me to continue with this so…here I am…back from Finchel Land…hahaha! I hope you guys appreciate this as much as you appreciate the first chapter…I don't know if I should make it three chapters or more…I don't know jus yet but let's see… Please Review!**

**I do not own anything! Except the plot! It's mine…**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Rachel's POV**

Last night at the prom, my bestfriend Finn and I became a couple and I can't believe it. I've been in love with the guy since kindergarten and now, he's really mine and I am his.

It was a Saturday morning and I am too lazy to get out of my bed. After the prom I had a movie marathon with my dads and now, I can't bring myself up. It's already nine am and the birds are all singing and the sun shines brightly as the rays of it enter my bedroom window. I tried to sleep again when I hear my door opened, I tried to ignore it thinking it was just dad getting my clothes that needs to be washed, so I cover my eyes and hide under the blanket.

"Hey…Rach…wake up…" I opened my eyes surprised to hear that it was my Boyfriend Finn…I love to call him that.

"ugh…." I am really lazy today. I love him and all but I am not in the mood to get out of my bed.

"hey, come on… I got a surprise for you…wake up…" he whispered. When I still didn't move he tried to shake my arm but I'm not giving in, I'm Rachel Berry for pete's sake you will be having a hard time to make me change my mind.

"Rachel, baby…come on…I wanted to show the world that you are mine and besides, I will make sure that you will have a great day…come on get up….If you don't get up there, I'll eat all your sour patch kids downstairs…" That's it, My sour patch kids no one can get it from me! So I shook up and saw his smirk (Gosh, I love that smirk).

"That does it, Hudson. No one, I repeat, NO ONE is allowed to touch my sour patch kids!" I frowned at him.

"Relax babe. I was just making you change your mind. Come on, we'll go to the mall, then at the beach or maybe we can go bowling…I don't know." He really knows me too well.

"Ok, just wait for me downstairs I'll just go have a shower then I'll be right there with you." I pat him at the back but he just pouted at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Stop pouting Finn"

"I am your boyfriend now and that is all I get?" he pouted again.

"ha-ha of course I was teasing you. Come here" I leaned in and gave him what he wanted. The way our lips touched sent fireworks everywhere well, at least in my head. The kissing thing was about to turn into a make out session when my lungs decided that it needs air.

"Stupid Oxygen.." Finn mumbled, I can't help but let out a small giggle at his attitude. Then he went downstairs while I take a quick shower and get ready for our date.

The moment I reached the last step of the stairs, I saw my dads laughing along with Finn talking about what happened last night and the time he woke me up. The moment I arrived home last night, I told them that we got together but I never told them what happened before all that. Finn was talking animatedly and my dads are turning red from laughing so hard.

"Morning Dad, Daddy…" I smiled at them and walked towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Sweetie, there's no more pancakes. Finn ate them all while you were showering." I pouted at them. I know they couldn't resist that face.

"UH, sorry Rach…come on, let's get you some breakfast." Finn offered.

"You are so dead HUDSON!" I gritted my teeth playfully and my dads laughed but Finn looked like he was being lectured by his mom. That face was priceless!

"*gulp* Come on Rach… See you later Leroy, Hiram…"

"Bring her home before 8 or before dinner okay…" Daddy told him, that was so sweet of daddy to tell us what time I should be home, he's so time conscious!

Finn took me Lima Bean to get coffee, I totally needed that right now. When we got there we saw Quinn with Sam, Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Finn, what a geek you got there" Santana smirked at me. I have to admit I'm really hurt being called a geek. Is it wrong if I give a damn with my studies? I mean I know we're in Highschool but is it really wrong to prepare for the future?

"Watch it Santana…I might forget that you're a girl…" Finn replied.

"Finn, enough…" I held him back before he hit Santana with his fists. I saw them clench the moment Santana said his name.

"Ooohh…scared much Berry?" she continued to mock me. Oh god, I'm starting to hate this girl. Brittany, Quinn and Sam just looks at her, they don't do anything to stop her from talking. Finn looked at me and I shook my head as if to say 'let it go'.

"Leave us alone Santana or you might not know what hit you!" Finn said gritting his teeth, tightening his grip on my hand. I have to admit, I appreciate Finn defending me and all.

"oh, scary Finn…You won this time Berry" Santana left us with her group but Quinn returned.

"I'm sorry for that Rachel…I'm so happy for the both of you.." she said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Quinn. Thank you, you and Sam look adorable…" I replied with a smile on my face. Finn just smiled at her and nods his head, and then she left.

We ordered coffee and started to chat about our past and the way we feel when we were younger. We also talked about our future, where we are going for College and what future careers are we going to take. We also went to the beach and spent the afternoon just sitting and cuddling (well, let's just put it this way: making out). When it started to get a little darker, we went to bowl at his favorite place. We ordered pizza and sodas and played until 7:30 in the evening.

We went home at 8 but Finn stayed for an hour more to bond with my dads. My dads really adore Finn since we're younger. His mom and my dads would often tease us that one day we will get married. Look at us now, we 're in love now and who knows what will happen next.

"Rach, it's 9 now, it's bedtime. I should go now, my mom would kill me if I don't go home early."

"Finn, your mom knows that when you're not at your house you're here. Besides, your bed time is at 10…" Daddy said which caused us all to laugh.

"ha-ha I know right? Anyway, can I tuck you in Rach? Is it okay Leroy and Hiram?" Finn smiled hoping that he would be allowed to do so.

"Sure…just don't do anything stupid….leave the door open you two, GO! Good night Sweetie" I kissed Dad and Daddy's foreheads and head back to my room.

"Finn, can I ask you a favor?" I smiled weakly at him, I'm really sleepy now.

"what is it baby?" he smiled at me while running his fingers through my hair.

"sing to me, Finny please?" I pouted and I knew he couldn't resist that.

"Ok baby…" As he started to sing the song he sang to me on Prom night, I started to fall asleep.

"Good Night Rachel, I love you" that was the last thing I heard before he went home that night.

**There you go I know it sucks but I hope that you will find the time to Review this… Thank you for reading this story and for the support I truly appreciate it! **

**-GDG-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so back…I've been overwhelmed by the fact that you read and follow my story, I got favorite authors, story alerts and favorite stories for this one…I just wanted you to know that I really really do appreciate all that you've been showing me. I've been going through a lot lately and this is my outlet, you guys made me feel all better! Thank you so much. I just hope that you will continue to read my other stories or my future stories…Thanks once again!**

**I do not own Glee.**

**Into the future…5 years after Rachel and Finn became a couple.**

**Finn's POV**

Rachel and I are together for five years now. We just graduated from College and are set to take over our family's business. My mom has her bakeshop, so I am taking that over next month while Rachel will be taking over her dads' bookstore.

We are going to be celebrating our 5th year and 8 months anniversary next week and I just know what I want for a gift from her. I just want her 'yes' to my question. I love her so much that sometimes it hurts me enough. We had planned so much for our lives in college and I want to execute my very first plan when she became my girlfriend. The only problem was how and what about the ring?

I was lying in our couch staring at the ceiling when my mom sat at the other couch and smiled at me.

"What are you thinking honey?" She always has that effect that calms me down when I'm so freaking nervous. And why am I nervous? Duh, because I will be asking Rachel next week to marry me!

"Uh, nothing mom…I just,…" I sat to look at her but she just smiled and nodded as if to say 'continue'

"I wanted to ask Rachel to marry me next week and I don't have any idea what ring I should buy for her. I mean, she's my everything so I bet she deserves the best from me." I said quickly, my mom just smiled at me, stood up and sat beside me.

"How about my engagement ring? The one your dad gave me…I mean, it has a sentimental value if I didn't say yes to your father, you wouldn't be here." She offered.

"Oh….yeah, you have a point mom. I'll just ask for Quinn's help for the size so that I will know if it needs to be resized. Thanks mom, I gotta go and talk to our friends I'll be needing their help, I want this to be perfect" I stood up and get my car keys at the kitchen and ran out towards my car.

The moment I went out the house I saw Rachel looking at me like I was a psycho. I smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, beautiful. I'll just run to the store my mom asked me to buy things. I'll see you later! Love you bye!" I rushed inside my car before she had the chance to say something.

I went to Sam and Quinn's house first. When I got there I heard Hazel crying while Quinn's yelling at Sam asking him to clean the living room. I let out a small sigh, I just hope that Rachel and I won't be like this when we get married. I knocked at the door surprised to see Sam wearing Quinn's shirt.

"Hey…Quinn…oh, I'm sorry it's you Sam…ha-ha-ha…" I laughed at him and he poked me at my arm.

"Come in…QUINN! FINNY BOY is here!"

"I'm guessing you played dress up huh?" I continued to mock him but Sam just ignored me and continued to clean the living room. Quinn came back from the kitchen holding a knife, maybe preparing for dinner.

"Whoa, easy there Quinny…" I teased her and went to give her a hug.

"Hey Finn, how can we help you today?" Damn, that girl can read my mind. I wonder if I'm that obvious.

"Well, why don't you put down the knife first then I'll tell you what's up" I suggested and she just smiled at me.

When everything has been cleaned at the living room, Quinn came back with drinks for the three of us. Sam's rocking Hazel to sleep while Quinn and I talk.

"So Finny boy, what's up?"

"Okay, well you guys know what's my very first plan when Rachel and I became a couple right?"

"Uh- huh…wait…does this mean that….you're asking our help on how?" Quinn stared at me like a 5 year old excited for her candy.

"You know what Quinn? Sometimes it scares the hell out of me when you read my mind…It's freaky and yet cool…" I smirked at her, Sam just laughed at me.

"Duh? We've been at the same school since elementary and we USED to date…so I guess, I should have the right to know it…ha-ha-ha"

"Okay, now I really need your help. Next week is our 5th year and 8th months anniversary and that's the time I wanted to propose to her. Please…"

I called Puck before we discussed everything and divided the tasks I need to get done. Quinn will keep Rachel busy while we, the boys will prepare the venue and everything. I also asked Quinn to borrow one of Rachel's rings so that I could have my mom's ring re-sized.

Three days before the proposal, I went to Rachel's house.

"Hey, Finn. Rachel's not here, she went to the mall with Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes" Leroy told me. Yeah, that was part of my plan.

"Uh, hey Leroy, actually I came here to talk to you and to Hiram." I smiled nervously which made Leroy confused.

"well, come on in Son" ha-ha he called me 'son'. Brownie point!

"Hey Hiram. Well, I uh, you see…"

"What is it Finn, you seem to be nervous…come on tell us" Hiram chuckled and I can't help but laugh at myself.

"Well, You see, I really love Rachel and all. I mean, she's my everything and I'm here to ask for your permission to ask her to …. Uh…."

"Well?" Leroy said with a smile creeping upon his face.

"I want to marry her if you permit me to do so, and I hope I mean, I really really do Hope that you will…" I said quickly and looked at them in their eyes. Smile starts to spread on their faces which I really think is kinda scary.

"OH my gosh! Yes Finn…the three of us, me, Leroy and your mom plans this since you were five! I can't believe it's happening" Hiram stood up and hugged me tight. I was relieved to get their permission.

This is it! This is the day…I'm really nervous about this and I really hope that I finally get her 'YES'.

**Sorry to leave you guys like this but I wanted to try this type of ending for a chapter… =) PEACE! I will be updating next week. I will be busy for the meantime…Sorry if you guys will have to wait till Monday next week… FINCHEL forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just got my new laptop and I'm excited to use this so I decided that I should not let you wait…Although, the number of review that I got from the last chapter was devastating. I just hope that I can still get the same support that you showed me in the first two chapters of this story. Well, I left you hanging in the last chapter sorry for that! Well, enough of this ranting I should go on with the story now…Please don't forget to review! Reviews always make my day! =)**

**Chapter 4**

**Finn's POV**

This is it, this is my time to get Rachel Berry marry me. I've been preparing this for the past few weeks and I can't wait to see the look on her face when I popped the question. I just hope that I get what answer I want.

Puck, Quinn and Sam were helping me prepare this entire time and I can't bear to fail them this time. It's about my future with Rachel I'm talking about so it needs to be perfect. I reserved the tallest building in Ohio and had Puck and Sam organize the rooftop and the meal that we're going to eat also the musicians, I can't get Puck to play his guitar because I want this proposal to be formal and when Puck is in the house, hell breaks loose.

It was 3 in the afternoon and I saw Rachel from my bedroom window sitting on their front porch reading her book. I decided to text her to give her a hint on where we are going to celebrate our anniversary.

**Hey Babe, pick u up at 8! Xxxxxxx –with love, Finn**

**Sure thing babe…I miss you already! Xoxoxo –Rachel **she responded not long after I sent her that means she's waiting for my text. Brownie point again!

**Dress nice okay? I'll see u in about 5 more hours and then I'll never let you go! I love you so much, always and forever! – Finn. **I continue to watch her from my window to see how her face lights up when she's talking to me and the same thing goes for me when I stare at her. Damn, when did I turn into such a sap!

**Okay…are you watching me? –Rachel**

**How'd you know? – Finn**

**I can feel eyes on me and I know you Finny xoxoxo – Rachel**

**Sorry. Can't help it XD anyway, I gotta go, see yah later! Love lots! –Finn**

I called up Puck and Sam to ask them if everything's set. Luckily, I can count on them and so much more. I was sitting on my bed staring at the ring that I will be giving Rachel tonight when my mom came in and sat next to me.

"Hey honey…nervous?" She smiled and tap my shoulder.

"Yeah, I can feel my heart race 250 beats per minute…ha-ha-ha" I let out a small laugh to let my mother know that I need her assurance that I will be engaged this evening.

"Oh, My baby is gonna be a man later this evening. Finny, I want to let you know that you will always be my baby no matter how old you are now. I know you have been planning this all along, but Finn I want to let you know how proud I am of you. You have become much more like your father, he was a great man and so are you. I love you baby boy" she smiled at me with tears in her eyes.

"But mom, I'm really scared that Rachel might say no to me…"

"Non-sense, I know Rachel and she will say Yes later. I promise you that" she hugged me and left my room. I turned on my laptop and went to facebook and post a new status.

**Big night coming up. Can't believe I have Rachel Berry for 5 years and 8 months now. I'm so blessed. Gotta prepare now. XD**

I sat on my bed staring at the clock and wondering what my life would be after I popped the question. I can't help but wonder what it would be like when Rachel and I finally have our own family. I know it's too early to think about those things but I really want to spend the rest of my life with her and our future kids. I want to have a mini Rachel running around the house and me being wrapped around her little finger or maybe a little Finn that I can throw football to at the backyard of our house. I have lots of plans in this life but right now, I need to do what I want to do. _Propose._

It was 8 in the evening when I knocked on their door. Hiram answered it for her and smiled at me knowingly.

"Come in, Rachel's gonna be down any minute soon." he smiled and tap my shoulder to lt me know that I should come in.

"Thank you." I grinned at them. When I walked towards the living room I saw Leroy watching The Proposal. I can't help but give a little laugh at him.

"Hey Finn. Wanna watch?...ha-ha-ha" Leroy kept teasing me about tonight lately.

"No, thanks. I have a date to attend to."

"suit yourself…."

"Hey Finny, I'm ready!" Rachel said cheerfully while walking the last three steps of the staircase.

"Whoa…I mean….whoa….Sorry….I….I mean you're beautiful tonight babe…whoa" I stuttered seeing her wearing a black knee length dress that I have not seen before. She's really beautiful, I mean her dress and make up fit perfectly and emphasized her beauty more.

"Why, Thank you Finn."

"I swear, you're gonna be the death of me one day…ahem…Shall we?" Leroy, Hiram and Rachel laughed at me. But I 'm telling them the truth. One day, Rachel Barbara Berry is going to be the death of me.

"ha-ha-ha. We shall…" she took my arm and then we head off towards my car and sped off to the building.

I gave her a blindfold and she placed it on her eyes. We took the elevator to the 100th floor or shall I say the rooftop. When she took the blindfold she couldn't speak and of course, that scared me, Rachel Berry was never speechless. I was surprised too that the ordinary place turned out to be one of the most beautiful places I've seen. Thanks to Puck and Sam.

From the elevator door, there was a trail of red rose petals leading us to our table. I hired a violinist to play '_faithfully'_ There were heart shaped balloons scattered around the ground and banners being carried by the balloon saying '_I love Rachel Berry' and 'Happy anniversary babe'_ . When I look to see Rachel, tears are falling from her beautiful eyes.

"Shh…why are you crying? Don't you like it?" I was damn nervous now as I wiped her tears using my thumb.

I never got any answer, the next thing I knew was that her lips were on mine and she pulled away slowly.

I led her towards our table and started to talk about our past and our plans for the future. The meal arrived and I knew that the my time to shine has finally come.

"Rachel, there is something I need to say." I swallowed hard knowing that there's no time for me to become a coward. She just looked at me and smiled, the smile I love and can't live without.

"All my life I've been scared of falling in love, but you showed me that things are different for everyone. Rach, you make me feel like I'm the most special guy in the entire universe and I am eternally grateful for that, you showed me that I can be a better man when I tell the world what I really feel. You make my life more meaningful, I thought of you as a best friend but I never thought that I would fall hard for you. I can't live without you babe. I never thought I can love anyone like this, I have to admit, sometimes it hurts me to know that I love you more than anything. And if there's another life, I would still choose you over anyone else." I stood up and pulled a box on my pocket and knelt down on one knee. Tears were streaming down Rachel's face.

"I guess, what I am trying to say is that…Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I smiled at her holding my breath. _What if she said no? what if she doesn't love me enough._

"I love you Finn, but…." _Oh no, there's a but…._

"I can't say no to that…so YES…I will marry you!"

**That's it for now. I've been busy with lots of exams for the past couple of weeks. I hope that I will get enough reviews to make me do what I have just said so please keep on reviewing and supporting my story…I will try to update as soon as time permits me to do so. Thank you people! Keep on Gleeking out! =) **

**Love,**

**GDG**


End file.
